Hand Me Down
by KaT aka Mistress Shinigami
Summary: non-yaoi; Sally has always been there... reliable, dependable, and catching others, should they fall. But what happens when she falls? Who is there to catch her?
1. Part I

A/N: An idea I had while listening to my Matchbox20 CD. I love this song, but the fic can stand alone without the song, so you can ignore the lyrics if you want to. The fic is so long that I decided to section it off into parts. Each part goes directly after the other, unless otherwise stated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. I also do not own the song "Hand Me Down" by Matchbox 20...Rob Thomas...*swoon*

"Hand Me Down"

Sally filled her lungs with the almost-fresh air of the city. Her efficient tennis shoes slapped the pavement heartily as her slender legs, clad in standard Preventer-issued pants, took lengthy strides. The pants were the kind of green that turned one's thoughts immediately to camouflage. Not that she was a particularly picky dresser, but the faded pants merely accentuated the lack of womanly features, and caused the athletic and more muscular build to be brought to light. Well, femininity wasn't in her job description, and you'd have to tie her down to get her to wear the other issued garment, which was a knee-high skirt.

 Normally the 24-year old woman would drive to work, but on beautiful mornings such as today, she enjoyed observing the small city just wakening for the day. The air was cool, as was the norm for this hour, but the small sunlight peeking over the building-laden horizon spoke of the promise of heat later on. It was the kind of morning where birds chirping seemed more regular than the rising of the golden sun. The kind of morning where, rather than a coffee, one grabbed a flower on a walk to work. It seemed almost surreal, like a fairy tail setting. Soon she would be swept off her feet by a knight in shining armor, but not before facing trials of hardship. 

Sally half-expected a dragon to come roaring down an alley way, before flying her off to his treasure horde where he would hold her captive until her rescuer saved her from a horrid and bloody end. The young woman chuckled, running a hand through the top of her hair where it wasn't bound. Her blonde hair was pulled back into twin twisted braids, which brought her a sense of familiarity, a feeling that she had never been associated with.

_Someday they'll find your small-town world_

_On a big-town avenue_

But lately Sally had been ecstatic to discover a comforting feeling of familiarity and stability. She had a thriving career, and was able to help others on top of that. The peace achieved by the people (and Gundam pilots) after the Mariemeia coup d'etat was holding out wondrously, and the job of a Preventer agent was not near as strenuous as it used to be. Weapons hadn't been used by the Preventer agency in quite awhile, and Sally allowed her hopes to rise by this seemingly small proclamation. 

  


She was no longer a work-aholic as well. Sally had, what she presumed, close ties with many fellow Preventers, including Heero, Duo and Wufei. Quatre was running Winner Corp...in honor of his late father's death, no doubt. The young Winner heir had been swarming all over the news. Talk of his peaceful return to Winner Corp. had been the headlines for weeks. The blonde Arab had taken to promoting peace, and much of his time was spent funding peaceful and social events. It seemed his guilt at his father's untimely death had spurred him into taking large parts in peaceful negotiations. His father had been a pacifist, after all.

Trowa had returned to the circus with Catherine immediately after the Mariemeia incident. The colony had almost been dropped onto Earth, and it seemed to Sally that Trowa had needed to feel reassured about the safety of his friends, or his family, as he liked to call them. As far as she knew, he was still happily performing alongside his fellow circus troupe members. Although she had heard recently that the Latin man had submitted blood samples to a lab, to find out if any distant relatives were searching for a boy lost at a young age...

Heero and Duo worked efficiently as Preventer agents, although Duo was rather rowdy, and Heero, contrary to popular belief, was quite eccentric. Wufei worked with the young blonde Chinese woman, and the two made quite the partnership. Although with the terrorists' activities on a low, the two were rarely needed for 'fire' missions anymore. 

Her friendships were not limited to the Gundam pilots, though. Her once Preventer partner, Lucrezia Noin, had disappeared after the coup d'etat. Later, the Italian woman was found on Mars with Zechs, each working on the terraforming taking place, which, despite popular universal doubt, was progressing beautifully. 

Yes, Sally decided, the security she felt in her life was pure bliss compared to the once raging insanity it had seemed like during the war. She took up residence in a cozy little house. It was all she could afford, but it was really all she needed. Her job as a Preventer was more than she could ever ask for. It put her much sought-after skills to a good use, and she was able to uphold the peace they had all fought so hard for. More than anything, it was comforting to know that all the lives lost in the Eve Wars wouldn't have to be in vain.

Taking one last deep breath, Sally entered the familiar building that she had come to know as almost a home-away-from-home. She was one of the few people who could honestly say that she enjoyed work. It gave her a chance to see her friends, and to socialize with them. At first, Wufei had disapproved of this, but soon he just watched on with an uneasy apprehension. Now normally, the blonde woman found it easy to understand the strange young man who had piloted the Altron Gundam, but this was one of those few incidents where she found herself at a loss. 

"Good morning, Une," Sally greeted cheerfully to the head of Preventers. The brunette woman offered her a similar greeting, and Sally's sky blue eyes missed the fact that her smile was tight-lipped and did not reach her eyes. 

A man with black hair tied back in a slick ponytail that just reached past his shoulders watched this exchange somewhat uneasily. He found this a more and more common occurrence, and he had to curse that woman for becoming so vulnerable, whether she knew it or not. He quickly smoothed his expression, and grabbed his partner by the elbow lightly.

  


"C'mon, Sally," he told her, walking towards their adjoined office. "Let's get started. We have to report on the security for the peace conference last week." Studying him strangely as he dragged her along behind him, Sally tried to pinpoint what was troubling him...apart from the usual, of course. She could come up with no plausible solution off the top of her head, and this deterred her somewhat. Shaking it off, she replied lightly. 

"Oh, right," she said happily, seating herself in a chair beside Wufei.

"We can turn these in to 'Fire' when we're done. She said she'd drop them off on her way to Mars," he commented lightly, gauging his partner's reaction closely. The silence that enveloped the office seemed so clouded and so tense. A surrounding atmosphere that both cloaked and suffocated them. Any sound would merely be lost in the absolute fog surrounding the duo.

_Gonna make you like the way they talk_

_When they're talking to you._

Sally looked up and her gaze penetrated Wufei's, making his chest twist almost painfully. Her expression was strangely confused, and the Chinese man decided that he didn't like it one bit. Her eyes seemed to see deep into him, and yet they appeared watery. Almost as if she was filled to the brim with this confusion, and these faulty emotions. If she took in any more pain she would utterly collapse, and all these emotions would pool over. And this woman more than any other, deserved happiness. He mentally winced as he realized this must have been a long time coming...and he saw it from the beginning...

"Did you say 'Fire'?" she asked quizzically. "When did Noin get back?"

Now Wufei visibly winced, so much deceit, so much pain. How much could one person handle before they broke? How far could one be pushed until everything they ever knew came crashing around them, and they realized what they thought was reality was merely a playful fantasy. A fantasy that, like all others, must come to an end. Only...it wasn't a happy ending. No ride off into the sunset on a white stallion. In reality, those endings didn't exists, and are merely an illusion created to dilute the minds of the innocent. 

"About a week ago," he informed her, trying his best to sound professional and unfazed. No big deal, right? "She came back from Mars so her and Wind could get married."

Sally's face lit up considerably, and the ebony-haired man realized he must have stated that wrong. Oh well, no easy way to set someone up for heartache. In fact, softening the blow does nothing to alter the ending result. It simply delays the action of hurt, and truly, once looking back on it one might reconsider delaying it at all. 

"That is wonderful!" the blonde woman said excitedly, clasping her hands together. "It's about time Zechs came around; when's the wedding?"

  


Now, Wufei decided, he was going to murder them. Every single one of them. To toy with someone's emotions...to make her feel loved and needed and complete...that was not only dishonourable...it was downright shameful. It made the young man's blood boil with barely contained rage that made his heart ache. But whether the ache was from the rage or another emotion entirely was unclear. All he knew was that this woman helped him in his time of need. When he had lost to Treize, she compelled his motivation to fight, telling him he had a strong heart. She claimed to believe that she also had a strong heart. And, truthfully, Sally's heart really was strong. Strong and beautiful and beating steadily. And yet, even the strongest warrior has a weakness, and even the strongest heart can cease to beat. 

In all honesty, he had thought Sally was smarter than that and, looking back on it, he assumed she had been. But, as time went on she began to feel secure and had let her guard down. The peace and tranquility had diluted her awareness, and she had grown comfortable in her life. A life that she assumed was a stable and happy one. It was her fault and she was merely facing the inevitable. Still, that did not make it any more allowable., and it did not loosen the constriction in the young man's chest.  

"Wufei?" she asked again, and he came to the sudden realization that he hadn't answered her question. This caught him off guard, which was a difficult task to accomplish.

"Er...actually," he began, and then quickly recovered his wits. "The wedding was actually three days ago. Fire and Wind are merely tying up loose ends, and then they are heading back to Mars."

"What?" Sally cried in shock, her hand immediately covering her chest as if she could protect her very heart...but it was too late. She had opened up and it was too late for protection. 

"You're lying, Wufei," she said, but her voice shook slightly. "Noin would tell me if she was getting married."

"Sally..." he said, his voice holding more than one note of warning in it. The stubborn woman refused to meet his gaze, walking swiftly out of the office. He was immediately on her heels. After all, he didn't want to do the report himself...right? If he were honest with himself, which he normally was, then he would assume he feared for her safety. After all, every heart can stop beating sometime. 

"Water!" came the voice of Une as Sally was half-walking half-running down the hall. "I need you to round up the new recruits for me so they can receive their opening assignments."

"Isn't that Duo's job?" Sally asked, perplexed. She was rewarded with a stern glare from Une, and a sharp intake of breath from Wufei, who was standing behind her. She could feel his presence, and it felt almost like a warm and inviting heat behind her. But everything else felt so cold. She had the sudden desire to be in Wufei's arms where it was warm and safe...but she immediately shook off the foreign invasive feeling.

The brunette snapped angrily. "Duo left a week and a half ago! You know better than to question orders." Preventer Water bowed her head respectively, before setting about her task.

  


Sally walked numbly towards a small section of rooms. She couldn't deny orders, could she? Each room held a class of rookie recruits. She quickly filed each class out of their respective rooms and into the hall on a route to Une's office. The numb feeling remained as she made her way back to her office, noting that Wufei was already back. He stood up as she entered and walked over so he was standing beside her. 

_Gonna make you break out of your shell_

_'cause they tell you to_

"Duo left a week and a half ago," he told her. "He left because he found out Hilde was pregnant. He moved back to L2 with her."

Sally felt a wry and humourless chuckle escaped her suddenly dry and cracked lips. Her legs felt extremely like jell-o, and it seemed wondrous that she was even standing at all. Ironically enough, the only reason she was standing at all was because Wufei had a death grip on her forearm, keeping her upright. He was holding her up almost like a crutch, she realized sickeningly. When had she lost her control...when had she ceased to be the strong one?

"That's kind of strange," she commented, trying to sound light-hearted, and failing miserably, "because I never heard that. I didn't hear about Noin's wedding either."

Her beautiful blue eyes trapped Wufei's onyx ones as she gazed up at him wistfully. She seemed to be wishing for something...but what was she searching for. Something stable? Something reliable? Sally had always been the stable one, rarely counting on others to hold her up. The abrupt table-turn was causing an inevitable dizzying illness.

"Was it a nice wedding? Did you go?" she asked, her voice sounding extremely soft and feminine, which was not something one usually associated with Sally Po. Not to get the wrong idea or anything; she was definitely a beautiful woman. But she wasn't demure or dainty, which was what one thought when the word "feminine" is brought up.

"No, I didn't go," he replied, using his grip on her arm to lead her to an overstuffed office chair. She fell into it of her own accord, and tilted her face up in order to keep eye contact with her stoic partner. She continued to talk lightly, and Wufei struggled to place what the sound of her voice reminded him of...

"Lu always said she looked terrible in white," she commented, smiling into Wufei's eyes as he struggled to break away, but found he could not. "But I bet she looked nice, all the same."

  


Something inside Wufei snapped, and he understood the harsh reality he had been unable to comprehend just moments before. His partner, his headstrong, stubborn, reliable, good-humoured - and gods - beautiful partner had broken. Her strength had failed her, because for once, she wasn't the supportive one. She had tried to lean on others for support, but they had failed her. They had failed to hold her up, and they let her fall from thousands of emotional feet up until it was inevitable that she break once she came crashing down. Could nothing break her fall? He wanted so much to chide her as he once would of done. The last thing he wanted to do was place a hand on her shoulder and try and comfort her, but that's what he did. 

"I'm sorry, Sally," he told her honestly, for sorry he was. He had seen this coming, watched it get closer day after day and yet he had done nothing. There was nothing he could do, come to think of it. If he had voiced his thoughts she most likely would have shrugged it off with that good-natured attitude she possessed. She would have told him he was being paranoid, and - with that serene smile - she would go about her duties as if the conversation had never arisen. 

"How about you take the day off?" he suggested, pulling her up by guiding her upper arm.

"Chang Wufei," she scolded, attempting to busy herself with the stack of papers that had been the peace conference security report. "You, of all people, should know that I can't slack off. That would be dishonourable, seeing as I'm not sick."

"Fine," he said, becoming more forceful by pulling her along beside him on the way out the door. "Then we're both taking personal days."

Surprised, Sally could only allow herself to be dragged along meekly by her partner. She had to wonder at his strange attitude. This sure was a terrible day, she concluded continuing to be forced along by the grip of her partner. Why hadn't Noin informed her of her marriage to Zechs? It was something Sally would have desperately liked to know, and not because it affected her in any way, but...she had thought Noin was her friend.

And Wufei had said Hilde was pregnant. Duo was going to be a dad and have a real family, which is something he had always wanted, from what she'd heard. How, then, did the information get by her so easily? Why hadn't she heard from her friends?

Wufei had come to a halt and released her arm. She realized, with mild amusement, that he had driven his motorcycle to work. 

"I didn't bring a helmet," he informed her, not really apologizing, but not unkind either. 

"It doesn't matter," Sally said with a shrug, waiting while Wufei mounted the bike before she straddled the seat behind him. She wrapped her slender arms loosely around his waist, glad she had pulled her hair back.

_Gonna make you like the way they lie_

_Better than the truth_

The day had not yet warmed up, and Sally found herself pressing closer to Wufei's back as he sped along the highway. She had no idea where he was taking them, but she decided it didn't really matter. Anywhere they went she would be alone. It seemed now that she was always alone, and the security and comfort she had felt was merely an illusion...a fantasy for the weak. So she trusted in her partner to decide on a destination.

  


The speed pick up without warning, and her loose grip tightened against the young man's waist as he sped up in order to pass a semi. The truck loomed large and dangerous beside them, and Sally realized with some sick thought that if she would let go of Wufei, she would be crushed beneath the powerful semi truck. Sally grew nauseous at her own thoughts, as she understood she had just seriously considered taking the coward's way out.

Then again, why shouldn't she? No one would mind if she left, and what was the point of living if no one acknowledged your presence?

No, she told herself silently, you can always live for yourself, and to become stronger. Gods, if she didn't sound like Wufei just then. But it was true, she decided. No matter what happened, she must always carry on...even if, at the moment, she felt unable to even make it through the day...

The motorcycle turned, coming dangerously close to the ground, but with a grace he somehow always possessed, Wufei steered it off the ramp, stopping at a stoplight. All of the sudden, curiosity hit Sally, and she leaned forward slightly so her mouth was by his ear.

"Where are we going?" she inquired, but his reply was lost as the light turned green and the motor and the wind filled her hearing once more. He looked side-ways at her, mouthing the words "we're almost there." Gee, she thought sarcastically, that tells me a lot.

She didn't have to wait long, though. Soon, Wufei had pulled into a small restaurant...well...more like a cafe. He parked the bike easily, allowing Sally to get off before he slid off himself.

"There's a cafe next to Headquarters, you know," she said with no little amusement, smiling genuinely. The sight made Wufei's stomach turn, as he realized fifteen minutes ago it would have been near impossible to have her produce a smile. Perhaps she was too forgiving. Or maybe he wasn't forgiving enough.

"I got food poisoning from their bagels," he accused, leading the way into the small cafe. The sound of Sally's laughter followed him in.

"I'll remember that," she replied with some mirth, still chuckling over the evil bagel dilemma.       

A/N: Please review!


	2. Part II

A/N: Here is Part II. It goes directly from Part I. This whole fic will be like that, because it is so lengthy that I am sectioning it off into parts. Really it's just one long, chronological one-shot. I'll tell you if it's otherwise. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song "Hand Me Down" by Matchbox 20.

Hand Me Down: Part II

Sally was seated at a small table after Wufei assured her that he would order. Now that she was alone and without the company of her partner, everything that happened weighed heavily on her shoulders and chest. It seemed she was constantly aching with fierce emotion. She wasn't sure how to feel, except one feeling outweighed them all. Above all, she felt shame. Shame at herself for letting her guard down, if just for a moment. Under her self-loathe was betrayal, felt towards the friends who had so easily forgotten her, leaving her behind as peace reigned freely. She must have been born blind to fall so easily. 

"How could I have been so stupid!" she berated herself in an angry whisper, raw emotion causing her voice to rise higher than its normal pitch, and brought an alien hoarseness.

"Must be an annoying habit of yours," came Wufei's gentle remark as he sat across from his partner, studying her intently. She heard the amusement in his voice, and decided that he must be trying to cheer her up with that wholesome Chang sarcasm. Lovely.

He had set a tray in the center of the small oak table, and Sally couldn't help her honest curiosity at what the ex-pilot had ordered them. There were two drinks: each green tea, she noted absently. Her mother used to make green tea whenever she had been upset. 

Once, an eight-year old Sally had come home crying from school. Her mother had been concerned, because it took quite a lot to make her tough little girl cry. Sally had (amid sniffles) told her mother about the fight she got in at school. The children had made fun of her blonde hair and blue eyes, so finally Sally had hauled off and decked a particularly snotty boy. She had broken his nose. Her teacher had suspended her from participating in any after-school activities, because what Sally had done was wrong. This meant that the little blonde girl could no longer partake in the various sports teams she took part in. 

            "I was only bringing him to justice," the small girl had sniffled with some amount of indignation. Her mother had shaken her head sadly, before heading out into the kitchen. She had come back with two mugs of green tea, and sat across from Sally, squatting so she was at eye-level. 

That was where Sally had gotten most of her ideals: from the long talks with her mother.

The Chinese woman was brought out of her sorrowful musings when she heard Wufei calling her name. Her vision refocused, and she could see his deep obsidian eyes staring intently at her.

  


"I thought I lost you for a second there," he told her somewhat gruffly, but again she noted the hidden amusement in his tone. Sally's fingers slipped around the warm cup of tea he offered her. The warmth seeped through the material, offering some comfort to her chilled fingers. She gave a nod at his remark, but offered no explanation. Instead, she tipped the cup back and took a sip of her tea. The slightly bitter liquid slid down her throat, and she found that the familiar feeling offered her some semblance of comfort. 

_They'll tell you everything you wanted someone else to say_

_They're gonna break your heart_

A glance at the table told Sally that she must have really got lost in her memories. Her partner had long since set the food out, and was actually in mid-bite when he caught her gaze. She offered him a wavery smile, before setting her cup down and starting on the soup in front of her.She found the concoction slid easily down her throat, warming her up from the inside. She smiled pleasantly upon discovering it was broccoli cheese soup. The creamy texture seemed to ease her stomach, which had been in tight knots ever since she had been at work.

The setting of the small restaurant was exceptionally quiet, and yet, there seemed to be a certain hum filling the air, a low murmur that didn't disturb one's thoughts, but neither did it allow absolute peace. Sally found herself enjoying the unusual atmosphere, and this time when she caught Wufei's gaze her smile was genuine. She allowed a feeling of tranquility to wash over her as she ate quietly, forgetting all that had happened earlier that morning, and allowing herself a few moments of blissful ignorance.

Setting down her utensil after finishing her last spoonful of soup, Sally glanced up to find Wufei glancing over her shoulder. She followed the gaze of his obsidian eyes and caught sight of a slightly altered, yet familiar face. 

For just inside the doorway of the restaurant, Quatre Raberba Winner stood leisurely, hands hidden in the pockets of his khaki pants. He had grown slightly taller, but other than that he hadn't changed a bit. He still had the wispy blonde hair and large, expressive blue eyes. He caught sight of the Preventer duo and offered a small smile, making his way towards their table.

"Hello," he greeted warmly, pulling up an extra chair and seating himself on a vacant side of the table. "How have you two been?" Sally looked towards the Chinese man, and he answered for both of them.

"Things are pretty good," Wufei answered conversationally. "Things have definitely slowed down." Quatre nodded in understanding.

"Paperwork's real dull, isn't it?" the blonde Arab commented rhetorically, a half-smile alighting his kind features. The Winner heir had become quite accustomed to the torturous paperwork.

And then, to Wufei's horror, he added, "I didn't see you at Zechs and Miss Noin's wedding, Wufei." The Chinese man shot a look at his partner, who avoided his gaze.

  


Sally stood abruptly with a mumbled "excuse me," making a beeline for the restroom in the corner of the cozy restaurant. The door swung open under the weak pressure she applied, and she immediately sought sanctuary in one of the empty stalls. She didn't hear any sounds, indicating that she was the only one present in the tiny room. She tried to berate herself for losing her cool, but ultimately failed as she fell into sorrow. 

The tawny-haired woman had never felt so weak before. And it wasn't just weakness; she also felt the anxious feeling of vulnerability weighing heavily on her shoulders. The cliché "carrying the world on your shoulders" came to mind, and the popular phrase made Sally feel even more saddened. No one enjoyed feeling this exposed, especially when it was an foreign feeling. Hopelessly, the young woman began contemplating to herself...wondering just when she had lost control. 

Sally walked out of the stall resolutely, standing in front of the bathroom mirror. Turning on the faucet, she splashed handfuls of the cold, refreshing water onto her skin. Feeling somewhat better, she dried her face on a paper towel and walked out of the bathroom.  

The table the duo had been seated at was clear of leftovers. Wufei stood calmly by the cafe door, and Quatre was nowhere in sight. Sally mentally chastised herself for walking away so quickly. It really would have been nice to talk to Quatre for a while. She hadn't seen him in so long, and she followed the news in order to check up on the Arabian every once in awhile. She knew he was doing quite well, and her heart was glad for him. 

The pair left the tiny cafe, mounting Wufei's motorcycle once more. 

"So, what did Quatre have to say?" the young woman inquired, sliding her arms around his waist as the bike's engine revved to life. He turned his head slightly and gave her a calculating gaze with his intense eyes. 

"Not much," the Chinese man replied, swerving out of the small parking lot and turning off the exit, entering the long stretch of highway once more. Wind rushed about them, tousling their hair, bound though it was. 

Sally let out a sigh that went unheard as the wind viciously ripped it from her lips and carried it away. She noted absently that they were leaving a different way then they had come, but trust in her partner didn't allow worry to hold a place in her mind. Instead, she focused her thoughts on this strange position she only now realized she was placed in. She never before realized how utterly alone she was, and how independent she must be in order to have maintained this status. 

Everyone has always relied on me, Sally thought bitterly. They used me while they needed me, and simply discarded me afterwards. She felt tears stinging in the back of her eyes, and she buried her face in Wufei's back so they wouldn't fall. I was a fool to try and rely on them, she admitted to herself, venom seeping into her thoughts. How foolish she had been!

  


Sally lifted her head as she felt their speed quicken considerably. However, her limited view of the back of his head left her wondering just why they had picked up speed. The sound of sirens filled her ears, and she rested her forehead against Wufei's back and groaned. What compelled him to try and pick up a speeding ticket, anyway?

Wufei pulled the motorcycle to the side of the road, waiting patiently as the cop car stopped its blaring sirens and parked behind the bike. A uniformed officer walked over to the two Preventers. The officer had brown hair that fell over on one side of his face, and a bright emerald eye was visible from the other side.

"Of all the officers," Wufei said in greeting, sparing the ex-Gundam pilot a nod, "I would have to get pulled over by you." His tone was considerably light, though his words sounded accusing. Sally's eyes widened in surprise as she recognized former pilot Trowa Barton standing in front of them from where he had gotten out of the squad car. The Chinese woman chuckled inwardly with wry humor: they had been bumping into a whole lot of people today. It was terribly coincidental.

_Yeah, from what I've seen you're just one more hand-me-down._

_'Cause no one tried to give you what you need._

"How have you been, Trowa?" Sally inquired, releasing Wufei's waist and leaning back on the motorcycle seat. Her hands were propped up behind her to keep her from tumbling over backwards. 

"Fine," the officer answered. "But I go by Triton now." Wufei shifted on the seat of the bike. His feet were propped on either side of the bike, keeping it upright.

"I take it the blood tests resulted positively?" the Chinese Preventer inquired, shoving his hands into the pockets of his Preventer jacket. He felt his partner turn to him inquisitively, but didn't acknowledge the silent question. 

"Yes," Trowa/Triton replied with a small nod. "Catherine is now legally my sister." Sally smiled encouragingly, and Wufei offered a nod. Trowa had always considered Catherine a sister, whether or not the general public recognized it. The proof was just an affirmation of what they already knew. 

Sally rubbed the back of her neck in slight nervousness. "How fast were we going?" Her partner in crime smirked, and the comment even brought a small smile of amusement from the stoic policeman.

"95 miles an hour in a 60 mile an hour zone," he responded, dipping his head in Wufei's direction. "But since it's your first time I'll let you off with a warning." Sally grinned, and Wufei just shook his head, keeping silent. Giving them another nod, Trowa turned and headed back to the squad car. 

Sally was happy for the young officer. He could finally trace his roots, and he finally had a name he could call his own. He may not have memories of his past, but he could always make new ones with his family–first of heart, then later as blood.

  


She was broken out of her train of thought when she felt the motorcycle jerk forward underneath her. With a small noise of surprise she threw her arms around Wufei's torso to keep from flying off the edge. She secured one of her arms and used the other to smack him in the back of the head.

"That wasn't funny!" she shouted, trying to be heard over the noise of the engine and the wind rushing past them. Wufei turned and smirked, pretending he hadn't heard her.       

Pulling off the highway onto a stretch of country road, the Preventer pair drove in silence, unable to talk over the air rushing past them. One knew precisely where the road was taking them, while one basked in blissful ignorance. The latter was recalling a time when she had been completely in ignorance's company.  In fact, though it sounds long, it had been mere hours since she had woken up to cold reality. For some reason that made her feel extremely foolish. 

Wufei's hands gripped the handlebars tightly, the action turning his bronze knuckles a pale white. It just didn't seem fair to him that Sally should have to be put through so much. She had helped him through his trials and weaknesses, and he had ultimately grown from those experiences. She was no longer a mentor figure in his eyes, for he had matured in her guidance. It seemed the ages between them had disappeared. 

But who was there to guide Sally? She was so reliable and trustworthy, but who was there to hold her up if she should collapse? Who would be there to help put together the shattered pieces of her heart, if it should break? It seemed Sally was always there for everyone...but no one was there for her. To Wufei, that seemed terribly unjust, and justice was something he always strove for in his life. But where was justice and fairness in times like these? No one said life was fair, but–damn, why did it happen to Sally?

A/N: That concludes Part II. 

In Part III, Wufei shares his past horrors of the Alliance attack on A0206…and Sally tells of her connection. But will he forgive her, or will he leave her like everyone else?

            Please review!!


	3. Part III

A/N: I got the dialogue in Sally's flashbacks directly from an Ep. Zero manga translation. I am also working on SotP, and should be able to get that chapter out soon as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I also do not own the song "Hand Me Down."

Hand Me Down: Part III

The road stretched before them like an endless black ribbon twirling forth. The motorcycle sped along, seemingly fast, but in all actuality it barely even moved against the vastness that reached out into the horizon. Sally really sat up and took notice when Wufei began to slow the motorcycle, turning down a small dirt road. Their speed was reduced, the dirt road being uneven and rocky. A tree stood near the road, its branches stretching out above the narrow road. A few of its roots even protruded from the ground, but Wufei skillfully avoided them, instead coming to a halt underneath the tree's branches.  

As the cycle stopped Sally slid off the seat, and Wufei climbed off as well, kicking down the kickstand. The Chinese woman looked around, with no small amount of curiosity. Beyond the tree was a huge stretch of meadow. Tiny red, yellow, white, and blue flowers dotted the field, and their fragrance brought a sweet aroma to the air. The sweetness made the air seem heavy and damp, but Sally liked the memories that seemed to float in the pregnant air.

She turned to her partner questioningly. "Wufei..."

"There was a meadow," he interjected, gazing out across the expanse of flowers, "on my colony." His statement left Sally confused, but she could tell it really meant something to him. Maybe it was this acute awareness that kept her quiet, and merely allowed him to speak. Somewhere above them, a tiny bird chirruped brightly. 

_So lay all your troubles down_

_I am with you now._

"I would go there–to that meadow," he continued, looking up into the tree and spotting the singing bird. "I would read quite a bit, to work on my scholarly training. Sometimes I would meditate." A butterfly flew past Wufei's ear, it's soft wings beating soundlessly. 

"It sounds like you enjoyed being alone..." Sally commented softly, following his eyes as he watched the butterfly land on a bright yellow flower. The flower's petals bent slightly under the soft weight of the insect.

"But I wasn't alone," Wufei replied, and–in his eyes–it seemed as though he knew something she didn't. "She was always there, too. She knew how much I loved it there." 

Sally asked, though she already knew the answer. "Who was always there?" 

"Meilan," he answered, "my wife." Sally had heard of Wufei's former wife before, and she knew that she had died before Operation Meteor even began. She had never heard the whole story from Wufei, though, and his oddly speculative mood piqued Sally's curiosity.

  


The butterfly that was sitting on the flower didn't even have time to fly before it was viciously eaten by a crow. Having devoured its meal, the large black bird flew off with a harsh "caw!" Wufei's soft expression darkened. 

"She was killed so easily," he said harshly, his obsidian eyes growing hard and angry. He walked over to the tree, reaching onto the lowest branch and hauling himself up onto it. Sally had to look up to see him.__

"How was she killed?" the tawny-haired woman questioned, watching as her Preventer partner cooled his demeanor by taking several deep breaths. His tense muscles relaxed somewhat and he was able to fix her with a steady gaze, though it didn't lack its cold glint. 

"The Alliance attacked my colony," he answered. "But I learned that General Septem had ordered the attack...and I killed him." Sally frowned slightly and her breathing quickened.

"What...colony did you live on, Wufei?" she queried, surprised at how steady her voice sounded. She knew he was from the L5 cluster, but she was uncertain on what specific colony he was from. She had some kind of sick curiosity, wanting desperately to know the answer, but deathly afraid of what the results might show. 

"A0206," he stated, and Sally swore that her heart stopped the moment those words were issued from his lips. A0206 was the colony she had been ordered to attack...

_"Are you telling us to **murder **Colony A0206's inhabitants?!" an angry Sally demanded, unable to comprehend the enormity of this situation..._

_"No, I didn't say that," Septem assured her, but his tone was anything but reassuring. "But that colony is old and useless. So I'm telling you to **disinfect **it before we scrap it." Sally shook her head. He expected her to wipe out the unsuspecting colonists?!  What kind of sick, heartless person...this was war, true...but not a massacre!_

_"I'll admit that 0206 is decrepit," she stated. "However...in that case we should offer the colonists **another **colony...or at **least **renew the support systems!" 0206 was definitely becoming old, but with the new technology arriving, they could easily renew the weather and support systems. Or they could simply find another colony–maybe one of the new ones–for 0206's inhabitants._

_Sally shook her head. "YO-448 is a **biological weapon. **As a doctor...no, as a human being I can not condone such an inhumane act!" Septem frowned, growing angry at her insubordination._

_"There are dangerous elements on colony A0206. This is a necessary measure to preserve the peace of the Earth Sphere," he stated, lying through his teeth. Sally may have been young, but she was not naive._

_"But sir-"_

_  
_

_"That is all I have to say!" he commanded, his tone carrying through the vid-phone. "**Disinfect **these rebellious germs! Do I make myself **clear, **sanitation squad commander?" Before Sally could begin to protest, Septem's angry face blipped off of the vid-phone. He had disconnected. But her indignation was still not sated._

_"This is **insane!**" she cried, her eyes wide and horrified. "There's no **way **such a massacre could be justified!" How could she alone stop this inhumane act?_

_"The OZ advance team is going in!" stated a fellow soldier who had donned a headset. A sharp gasp escaped Sally's lips and, for once, she wasn't in control of the situation. She was absolutely powerless. _

"...Sally?" came Wufei's voice. And then, louder. "Sally?" Shaken out of her sorrowful reverie, the Preventer agent could merely shake her head. 

"I'm sorry, Wufei, did you say something?" she questioned, glancing up at her partner who was studying her critically. Even the smallest details didn't go unmissed by his intense eyes. 

He managed a wry smirk. "I was just wondering what caused you to space-out on me," he stated flippantly. 'Space-out?' Sally questioned silently to herself with a slight shake of her head. 'Duo must have had more of an effect on him than I realized.' When she remembered her reasons for daydreaming her mood sombered considerably. 

_Somebody ought to take you in, try to make you love again_

_Try to make you like the way it feels when they're under your skin. _

"Did you know I was once part of the Alliance?" she inquired, leaning against the tree trunk and looking up in order to keep eye contact with Wufei, who was still seated on the tree branch, spooned up against the trunk.

He nodded in affirmation. "Major, right?" he questioned, though it was more of a statement than a query. For this reason, Sally didn't provide an answer, though his question still hung in the air, along with the scent of the flowers. The heavy air wasn't so relaxing anymore. In fact, it seemed to be suffocating, the sickly-sweet scent preventing Sally from taking in oxygen. Her other friends had already abandoned her. Would Wufei do the same once he discovered what she had done? She wouldn't blame him...

"Kind of coincidental..." she stated, "that General Septem was my superior." Wufei frowned, his raven eyebrows drawing together on his forehead.   

"Actually," she admitted, "I was ordered by Septem to 'disinfect' what he considered a decrepit colony...he...he ordered me to wipe out the residents of A0206 using biological weaponry..." The birds had stopped chirping, and the scent of the flowers seemed to add to the constricting silence that held the pair captive.

  


"So what did you do?" Wufei questioned, his arms folded over his chest. His eyes didn't seem angry, but there was this intensity about him that spoke of strength and raw energy. It wasn't as fearful as it was captivating. 

"I didn't do anything," she admitted, and then added, "I told Septem that using biological weapons were inhumane, but he brushed me off. Then Commander Treize ordered that the colonists be wiped out using mobile suits." The hard line of Wufei's mouth moved only when he spoke.

"But the Alliance never found out about Nataku or the Leo prototype," he stated, growing slightly confused. "They would have done more searching, had they known about our resistance." Sally looked away, watching as a bumblebee buzzed around a pretty red flower.

_"The Colonel's Leo has been destroyed!" a soldier cried out. "This mission is a **failure!**" Sally shook her head._

_"No...this is fine," she stated, hoping against hope that she could save whatever was left of the colonists. Shame filled her...not for her noncompliance, but for taking part in an unjustified massacre._

_"Huh?" replied the confused soldier, turning to look at Sally who, though younger, outranked him._

_"Let General Septem know the mission was a success," she told him, trying to keep the slight quake out of her voice. If she got caught, or if the soldier ratted her out..._

_"But..." he said, still unsure about her orders._

_Sally forced herself to lace her voice with steely determination. "Nobody lives on this colony now... **got it?**" She heard the soldier swallow before answering._

_"U-understood," stuttered the soldier before commencing to type the faulty report. Sally shook her head sadly. What had she gotten herself into... she couldn't take all this killing of innocent civilians..._

"The Alliance never knew of the colonists rebellion," Sally told Wufei, pushing off against the trunk of the tree. "I didn't include it in my report." Wufei's expression was slightly startled. "The only other person who knew of the resistance was Treize Khushrenada." At this Wufei grew truly surprised.

"Treize knew?" he questioned. "But I thought he was the one who orderedthe attack with mobile suits against my colony?" Sally nodded.

  


"He did issue the attack," she answered. "But he also refused to tell the Alliance of the resistance. I think he said it was because the suit symbolized the colonists rebellion. He wanted to face the pilot, because he was a worthy opponent." Sally's smile was wry. "I guess, in the end, he got his wish, didn't he? I suppose he didn't expect to lose..."

"On the contrary, he knew he would lose," Wufei said.  "In fact he **wanted **to lose. He allowed himself to become overpowered. I should have lost that fight, and that took me awhile to come to terms with." Sally's expression darkened…as though she hadn't heard a word of what he just said.

 "Wufei, how can you even look at me?" she questioned, and the Chinese man grew startled at her outburst. "I allowed your colony to be wiped out...I'm the reason your wife died! Why aren't you angry...why don't you hate me?"

"Do you want me to hate you, Sally?" he inquired, leaning over the tree branch, but only seeing the top of her head. He could see her head shake back and forth. "Then why do you ask me this?"

She bit her lip. "Because that is what has been happening to me! Everyone I care for has been suddenly dropping out on me, and I thought I could be in control for once. I thought that if I told you how I was part of the attack on your colony that I could make you hate me, rather than have the truth sneak up on me..." she trailed off. She realized, with modest chagrin, just how silly she must sound. Was she really looking for atonement? She had done everything she could to stop the destruction of A0206…

"You are being awfully foolish, woman," he stated with a shake of his head, though his voice held no admonishment. "I'm not going to drop out on you..." Sally sighed. She had always been such a good judge of character. She had been awfully paranoid and jumpy these past few hours. 

"I really was being foolish, wasn't I?" she questioned, with a chuckle, turning around and catching Wufei's smirk. "And don't you dare answer that." Wufei opened his mouth to retort, but obviously thought better of it and closed his mouth. He hopped down, landing in front of her lightly. He gestured with his arm, walking over to the parked cycle.

"Let's go."

_Never once did you think that they would lie when they're holding you_

_You ever wonder why they haven't called when they said they'd call you?_


End file.
